The End is extremly nigh
by Lady linnea
Summary: "yesterday I would have been horrified at letting a man die, but today he's just a hindrance and we are likely to all die anyway because of him" rated M for language and graphic imagry, drug use, eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey all There have been some changes to this story it has gone through a bit of a rewrite, it's never quite good enough in my head so some things have been changed. The character of Kelsey is now Olivia, and there will be more drama down they way. please bear with me while at first it may not seem like im useing the valve universe I have just been trying to work it in. that being said, I do not own left 4 dead or its characters, only this group of survivors, that honor belongs to Valve. please review, constructive critisicim is always appreciated, it makes us better writers. and now without further blah from me, on to the story.

**Hardware store**

Charles had been traveling alone since the outbreak that is until he had met up with two others, a man and a woman who looked about like they were in their mid twenties. He had been at the Hardware store trying to find weaponry, when they had surprised him and he had yelped in protest when he heard a quiet "Hi". He spun around to find them looking particularly vicious. But fuck was he glad to see people that weren't trying to claw his brains out or eat him.

"You with anyone?" the man asked

"No." he replied.

"You should come with us for a while anyway." The man said.

He looked over at the woman she hadn't said anything she just simply nodded her agreement.

"Why are you here anyway?" Charles asked

"Supplies to reinforce my van." The woman said finally speaking. "I don't want any of those god damn miserable fuckers, getting closer than necessary."

"Where's your car?"

"Parked right inside the door." He shook his head he couldn't believe that he hadn't heard them before. She smiled briefly

"You didn't hear us cus it was in neutral and we were running quiet. Didn't want to attract any un-necessary company."

_Oh _he thought. _No wonder doesn't make me feel any less like an idiot. You're lucky they were survivors like you and not zombies_.

"We should get moving, we don't want to stick around anyplace for too long." The man said. They finished gathering some corrugated sheet metal, they even found some rebar and set to work fastening it to the van. They grabbed some other things like a chainsaw, sickles and other things that were bound to come in handy at some point. As stealth was vital to their safety they quickly left and made their way to the nearest grocery store, provided that it hadn't been completely looted and wasn't crawling with zombies they should be able to at least gather some provisions that should help until they could find a safe place. On the drive to the first store the woman barely said anything however the man was content to chatter away and ask questions like how long he had been by himself and if he had any place to go. Charles answered in vague but polite responses. The first store was a bust. It was a wreck and was crawling with zombies. They didn't venture far in, instead opting to just try another place. They only encountered a few zombies, nothing that the other two couldn't handle. He was impressed there was no hesitation from the woman, she shot always in the head and as soon as she shot she whirled around to blow another away. The man was good too not as confident as the woman, but he still dealt merciful death to the oncoming zombies their limbs and heads splattering, blood and brain matter covering the ground. The ride to the next store was uneventful except for the zombies that the woman ran over, with a distinctive slippery thud. They finally made it to the store, but they just drove through the door. They were lucky this store didn't appear to have been looted like the other, there were still zombies but not in the quantity of the last. The woman handed him one of her handguns.

"Just till we get you your own." He thanked her and they exited the van and made their way around the store throwing non perishables into the carts they were pushing. Pretty much anything and everything that would help bottles of water, lighters even. They even found an outdoor stove and enough fuel to run it. It was unlikely they would use it, since it was likely to attract the ravenous hordes, but it could come in handy eventually. Every once in a while a zombie would be stumbling around the corner, and he would get blasted by one of them. They finally had as much as they would be able to carry safely. They made their way back to the car only to be surprised by a sudden gunshot. It struck Charles, in the leg. He gasped letting a short breath escape his lips. It hurt it felt like it was on fire.

"You idiot!" the man yelled. "We aren't zombies, you should pay attention!" Charles weakly lifted his arm.

"No I'll be fine." He said before collapsing. The next thing he knew he was laying in the back seat the face of the man who shot him swimming before his eyes. He was pressing a towel against his leg trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The woman was driving and arguing with the other man.

"We need to take him to a hospital, He'll bleed to death!" He said

"Right and if we attempt it we will probably all die. Hospitals are a fucking death trap." She retorted. He lost consciousness again. When he came to again he found that he was still in the car. It had stopped and the woman was leaning over him. She was tightly wrapping his leg in gauze. Noticing that he was awake she handed him a bottle of water, and a handful of pills.

"Its vicodin and it will help with the pain, but you need stitches and we need to get the bullet out, but I feel you deserve the honest answer. If we don't fix you up you will die but the only place to get the supplies we need is a hospital." She said

"And hospitals are Death traps." He said echoing her early words. She nodded,

"It's your decision, but you should choose soon." He shook his head and grunted a little in pain as she finished her ministrations. She gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and moved away.

_Well what do we do? _He thought_ we could try to make it to a hospital or I bleed out constantly attracting zombies to us till I eventually die, or the final choice, I shoot myself and save us all the trouble. If we go to the hospital we will be fighting hordes of infected while supporting me when I can't even shoot properly. Soon I'll become a liability. The plus side if we all make it, I'll survive and we will have supplies for any other unfortunate circumstance. But the odds aren't in our favor. _He grimaced_ so I could just bleed to death or shoot myself. Not much of a choice. I don't want to die. But I don't want to cause these others to die either. _He sighed. _We should try it, if it gets to hectic, then I'll just kill myself._ He looked over to see the jumpy guy who had shot him. He was sleeping fitfully against the window. He pushed himself into a seated position; he looked towards the front of the car. The woman had passed out in the front seat, the man was driving, and he quietly cleared his throat.

"Oh good your awake. So did you make your decision," he looked over at his companion, "I know she can be harsh, but she just wants what's… best." He finally said.

"Well she makes a good point. But I don't want to die." He said "I want to try it though; you guys have my permission to shoot me if I slow you down too much."

"Alright, we are about 15 miles away, and we have to drive through some serious car pileups. Why don't you get some rest I'll wake you when we get there." He nodded and laid back and fell into a doze. About a half hour later he was shaken awake, there was a woman wondering around the front of the hospital she looked dazed but she was carrying a hunting rifle. The woman he was with got out of the car, and approached her slowly her gun pointed at the dazed woman.

"Hey lady." She said waiting for an intelligible response.

The woman turned around. "…I can't find my brother."

"Are you by yourself?"

The woman nodded.

"I can't promise that you will be safe with us, but would you like to travel with us?"

Again only a nod. They walked back to the car.

"Well are you ready for this suicide mission?"

A collective nod and they made their way into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey all There have been some changes to this story it has gone through a bit of a rewrite, it's never quite good enough in my head so some things have been changed. The character of Kelsey is now Olivia, and there will be more drama down they way. please bear with me while at first it may not seem like im useing the valve universe I have just been trying to work it in. that being said, I do not own left 4 dead or its characters, only this group of survivors, that honor belongs to Valve. please review, constructive critisicim is always appreciated, it makes us better writers. and now without further blah from me, on to the story.

**Hospital**

The five of them made their way through the deserted bottom floors of the hospital. All of them are visibly nervous and tense except for Olivia, on the outside she appeared calm but her insides were confused. She wouldn't normally show weakness and now defiantly wasn't the time anyway.

Olivia was bringing up the rear in her team, they had a wounded man with them and he would bleed out if they didn't get supplies soon. _It's funny _she thought, _yesterday I would have been horrified at letting a man die, but today he's just a hindrance and we are likely to all die anyway because of him,_ She sighed,_ and here we are in a goddamn hospital, and trying to find medical supplies._

_Why do survivors of zombie apocalypses always go where there are bound to be Zombies? It's like sick people go to hospitals, and the zombies are a degeneration of the plague, or flu or whatever it was that ravaged society, and left us in this stinking hellhole of a world._ She took a deep breath and continued scanning the hallways behind her.

_I mean I understand we need to get supplies, but Fuck man! Seriously? Here we are, in a fucking, zombie- infested- hospital. And smart me is bringing up the rear. You know the rear is the easiest target for an ambush. _She snorted, _Yeah that is if zombies understand basic warfare_. She chuckled getting a look from her fellow survivors. _I'm glad someone had the foresight to raid a pawn shop for all sorts of weapons, and now we're all walking fucking arsenals. Let's see we've got our good old Louisville slugger, a set of throwing knives, kind of pointless cus I don't want to go retrieving them. Last resort you know, It's funny I bought them cus I thought they were cool. The big nerd that I am wanted to go all ninja with them. Both of my guns are loaded so that I don't have to waste time reloading. The Desert Eagle I had grabbed impulsively at the Pawn Shop and a good old trusty shotgun the best line of Zombie defense. _She had given the other handgun she had picked up to the wounded man_. But don't waste the ammo by shooting them anywhere but the head they don't die otherwise._ Again she chuckled earning a shush from her teammates,_ what is this a how to survive a zombie apocalypse tutorial?_

She shot a glare at her companions, _don't you shush me, and it was your idea to be here anyway._ She sighed again, _damn. All I want right now is to smoke. And as soon as we find a safe place, that's exactly what we will do. Call me a stoner, but whatever, it's lucky we still have that rest of that sack I bought a couple days ago. Even in the apocalypse all I want to do is smoke a bowl, but It may be the only way for me to retain what little is left of my sanity, after all I'm talking to myself and having the most intelligent conversation I've had all day. But after this I may not want to remain sane. Just sink into blissful oblivion._

She stopped dead in her tracks having one of those awesome epiphany moments, _No I want to remember this, remember the visceral emotions that drove me to where I am. When I woke up yesterday morning, my world had collapsed on itself. The riots and the killings had been all over the news, but that didn't concern me only when they had spread to my home, did it concern me. And I was scared. I had every right to be. Only a day ago, now I just feel numb, it's sad but I don't even feel remorse or guilt anymore, for killing them. I cried enough during those first few hours._

She paused her inner monologue as she had heard something, she motioned to her companions. Only silence, but she could hear her breathing. The silence was uncomfortable. Her senses heightened by adrenaline she heard a quiet scuffling in the room next to her. She turned and softly pushed the door open and before the zombie even saw her she put a round into his head. After it fell she turned and motioned for them to keep moving. It was still far too quiet but they needed to keep moving staying to long in one place was as good as a death sentence. They kept moving pausing at every noise. It was unnerving that they hadn't found more Zombies yet, but as they were still on the first floor and the primarily lobby area, she just chocked it up to all the zombies were on the upper floors. _I fucking hate hospitals, it was primarily the smell, like piss and bleach, and no one looks at you, just another patient waiting to hear bad news. _She sighed_; I almost wish it was like that now; anything's better then the silence and the threat of zombies._ She didn't want to get to comfortable but she allowed herself to fall back into her thoughts.

She thought about the zombie she had just blasted into oblivion without a second thought. _He probably had a family a wife, kids, siblings, parents, but not any longer as soon as he regressed to primal instincts, the need kill and to feed, he lost all privileges to family._ She shook her head in disgust with herself for being so callous. But she didn't care really all that mattered was survival, _Sure, _She thought;_ it was hard to begin with but not anymore. The hardest had been the children who had changed. Children are supposed to be innocent but when they want nothing more than to tear you apart, I can't see them as children anymore just monsters. I threw up after that first kid. He couldn't have been more then 13, yet I blew his head off. It was him or me. Surprising how we humans will do anything to survive. Even if it means killing children. It's sickening but not really all that surprising. My hands don't even shake anymore when I shoot. Who's the monster now? _She looked ahead, at her group; she was sticking with them till she met up with her friends, the only family she had left.

_I know where we are going, we have a plan. We know what to do, yet we probably won't all make it. Some of us will get bitten, infected, they will change, like that boy I killed. Choose, either kill them or die yourself. This damn hospital is probably going to do in at least the wounded man and the damn jittery fucker who shot him in the first place. I know survival chances are better with others but these clowns will get us all fucking killed. _She sighed she just needed to stay with them till she could rendezvous with her friends. She was ready to kill that jittery fuck herself if he let out another nervous little squeal at his own goddamn shadow.

_He will probably die, become a zombie and I'll put a bullet in his brain, saving his pathetic hide from suffering, and saving theirs from him. I can cry for him later, cry for all of them later. _She thanked her compartmentalization skills it would allow her to turn off her emotions and focus on survival._ The key here is to survive, survive at any cost, even if it costs me my soul. God you're melodramatic._

A noise up a head caused her to loosen the bat strapped to her back. The shit was about to hit the fan she could feel it, the smell had changed, she could smell the rotting flesh of the undead up a head, and the closer she listened the more she could hear the soft moaning so characteristic of Zombies. Her grip tightened on the wood handle. She knew it was coming and before she could say anything the first wave of fast fucking zombies came roaring around the corner. She had thought they wouldn't be fast that they would be slow and stupid, like the Haitian voodoo Zombies, but the more she fought them the more she realized that they maintained the rage that festered in them when they were alive. She was right Jitter was the first to go down; he didn't see the zombie that while missing its legs had managed to crawl towards him. _That's why you shoot them in the head. Double tap if need be_. She laughed aloud at that even in this fucked up situation; she must really be going crazy, referencing her favorite movie in the middle of the apocalypse. She looked and saw that jitter was down and while the others had saved him for the moment she would put him down once they were in relative safety. The zombies finally starting to thin they took a moment to breath before running to the hospital supply room. She couldn't help the "Sweet"that escaped her lips as it appeared that this hospital had a small supply of medicinal marijuana.

"My lucky day" she said. After collecting all they could carry easily, and stitching up their wounded teammate, she turned to Jitter he was cradling his arm, the flesh torn from it and the teeth marks were visible, He was rocking back and forth, his eyes glazed over, and having seen it before she recognized the first signs of his descent into madness. In a surprising gesture of kindness she placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her she nodded, she gently put his handgun to his head, he didn't close his eyes, and he looked at her as she shot him, with his own weapon. The others were horrified that she had just killed him.

"Why would you do that? Why would you kill him?" She straightened

"He would have killed us when he changed. And you know it. Call me heartless but he knew it and I knew it. I don't care if you judge me. It was the most rational decision." The others grumbled but it was obvious they had accepted it however reluctantly. She knew that this latest action would temporarily ostracize her from the others but she was surprised when Tyler she thought that was his name, came over to her. She had seen him around campus and when she had run into him yesterday at the pawn shop, she had suggested they travel together for a while. Out of all her traveling companions, he was defiantly the smartest and obviously had more common sense than the rest.

"Yo." He said she looked up from her bag.

"Hey."

"I know that was a tuff decision to make and just letting you know I would want you to do the same to me if I get bitten."

"I didn't even blink." She paused, "And I hope you would do me the same courtesy."

He just patted her shoulder in silent agreement, and made his way back to the shelves of supplies. The others still shooting daggers at her she shook her head and made her way to the door. Just because they were in an enclosed room didn't make it safe. The others with the exception of Tyler were too stupid to realize the danger they were still in. She looked over at the man they had risked this for. He was on his feet no longer bleeding profusely and looked like he might actually be able to fight his own way out. She wordlessly handed him Jitters gun and took her own back, she then walked back to the door. She looked back out the glass in the door scanning the hallway looking for signs of zombie attack. _You know _she thought_ now would be the time to try that blood bomb idea. Tell me you didn't waste your misspent adult hood. _She laughed at this; it was true she and all her friends had spent many an evening planning in the event of a zombie apocalypse. It had been her friend's idea to try using bags of blood as bait, to try to distract the zombie horde_. Well now is the place to try it. _She went back to the cooler in the corner of the room and opened it to find a few bags of blood, not a lot but enough to test the theory. She got a few glances as she grabbed the bagged blood. _They probably think I'm fucking crazy._

"Does everyone have everything or do we need to stay in this hellhole even longer?" she asked trying to reign in her frustration at their current situation. A few grumbled noises of agreement, and she pushed the door open preparing herself for the inevitable onslaught of Zombie horde scrambling towards them ravenous for a meal. Funny how even though the majority of the population had become nothing more than a mindless horde they weren't really all that different from when they were alive; standing in a line at the local Starbucks pushing and shouting for their double pump, sugar free, venti, vanilla latte, or whatever.

"Anyone else want a cigarette?" She asked almost as a joke she wasn't expecting to be handed one by the wounded man.

"Thanks." Olivia mumbled.

"No problem." He grinned at her. "Just tell me you have papers or a pipe with you."

She chuckled, "Of course." She did have her pipe wrapped carefully in a handkerchief in her bag. _It figured that it was the only thing left of my life before the apocalypse, a glass pipe._ _Absurd_.

She didn't even know the wounded man's name, but she thanked him nonetheless as he lit her cigarette and his. The first drag was glorious, the almost sickly sweet taste of the nicotine coating the inside of her mouth, The slightly acrid smoke burning her lungs as she inhaled, the yellow smoke curling out of the side of her mouth. She let out a contented sigh and made her way out into the hallway motioning for the others to follow.

As soon as they were all out and into relative formation the four of them, _that's right now they were four_, she thought, made their way back out of the hospital. She again brought up the rear. While Tyler took the lead, they kept the wounded man and the other dumb daffy broad they had found just outside the hospital, in the middle. Keep the weakest link in the middle, another basic rule of thumb. She didn't like the idea of protecting people who couldn't protect themselves, maybe she was being too harsh, and the girl had survived by herself for awhile. _Just because she has survived this long doesn't mean that she was smart. It just meant she knew how to use her instincts. _She shook her head in disgust she was such a prick. _Whatever now is not the time to be thinking, you need to focus on keeping yourself safe, and I guess it couldn't hurt to watch their backs either. _They hadn't made it far when they were hit by a wave of Zombies rabid in their scrambling attempt to eat the living flesh of the four of them. She screamed in warning as they got closer. The first shot of her shotgun exploding the heads of the three that were closest and staggering the few behind them. Tyler came rushing up to her spraying his M16 into the oncoming crowd. The Zombies knocked back they took the opportunity to book it down the hall firing shots behind them as they other two cleared the path ahead. They finally burst through the hospital door greeted by the coming daylight, she ran to the other side of her van. Jumping in and twisting the key in the ignition. The others jumped in closing the doors just as solid thuds of rotting flesh hit against them. She threw her foot on the gas peeling out of the parking lot. She couldn't help the cry of elation that left her lips.

"Yee-haw!" She bellowed. _Redneck _she thought. _Oh well. The sun was coming up and they needed to keep moving try to make it to the farmhouse her friends owned. It shouldn't take long to get there. I only hope that they made it there. The farmhouse was easily defendable, an old airplane hangar was on the property and it was surrounded by oil wells. It was as good a place as any to regroup and decide where to go._

They hadn't been driving long before the new girl dissolved. Sobs wracked her tiny frame and if they hadn't been driving, Olivia would have been worried that she would attract zombies with all her racket. The wounded man gently patted her back trying to get her to calm down. Eventually her sobs subsided, and she curled up beside him, falling into fitful slumber.

Olivia only shook her head. Tyler looked at her from the passenger seat.

"Its Olivia right?" she looked at him.

"I didn't think you recognized me." She said simply

"We had that Woman studies class together." He laughed "fat lot of good that's doing us now." She chuckled wryly.

"Indeed."

"So Olivia how are you holding up?" she looked at him questioningly, "well I haven't seen you show much emotion at all since we ran into each other. Just wanted to make sure you were still in there." She laughed a little, _that's right the Olivia he knows his sarcastic and funny when she wants to be, always has something to say._ She just looked at him,

"I'm fine, just tired and coming to terms with the fact that I would technically be considered a serial killer under normal circumstances."

He laughed at that. "These are anything but normal circumstances. And at least you have a partner in crime." She wanted to laugh but it felt wrong to but fuck it she would enjoy the absurdity; she went ahead and burst into uncontrollably laughter, not really paying attention to the road. _It's good that I don't have to worry about hitting pedestrians now_. That only made her laugh harder. Tyler laughed with her. If it had been a normal day she would have checked herself into an institution, but as it was the two of them continued laughing at the absurd, dreadful fucked up situation they were in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey all There have been some changes to this story it has gone through a bit of a rewrite, it's never quite good enough in my head so some things have been changed. The character of Kelsey is now Olivia, and there will be more drama down they way. please bear with me while at first it may not seem like im useing the valve universe I have just been trying to work it in. that being said, I do not own left 4 dead or its characters, only this group of survivors, that honor belongs to Valve. please review, constructive critisicim is always appreciated, it makes us better writers. and now without further blah from me, on to the story.**

**Temporary Insanity**

If someone had told Tyler three weeks ago that he would be traveling in an armored minivan laughing hysterically at the thought of being a serial killer, he would have laughed and probably had them committed. But as it was only found himself laughing harder like a deranged lunatic with his equally crazy companion. _Considering the situation, Temporary insanity maybe a good thing. _He thought. He looked over at his companion. He was a little concerned about her. He had been watching her closely since the incident at the hospital. It made him a little nervous that she hadn't even blinked when she had shot that man. Like she had said, she didn't even blink. Tyler was sure that she was retreating into herself; it wasn't like he knew her all that well. Even before the apocalypse for lack of a better word. In class, she always was always able to make him laugh with her cynical witticism. He chuckled he remembered a class where they were talking about Catholicism and its view on homosexuality. He couldn't remember the majority of the class. But he did remember that she had gotten incredibly defensive, and had made some snarky comment about how the biggest homophobes usually where gay themselves. That had shut them up. Tyler laughed. It was only then that he realized that she had said something. And his laughter was inappropriate.

"Sorry" he said "I was somewhere else." That got him a half smile.

"Its fine, I understand." She said, "I was asking to see if you had any problems with going out to that farmhouse I was talking about." He shrugged it sounded like a sound plan, better than anything else they could do for the time being. There hadn't been any news on the radio, from the military. And frankly he couldn't come up with a better plan, and he was pretty sure that the other two that they were traveling with wouldn't be able to come up with anything helpful.

"No I think it's a better plan that any other option we have. We can decide what to do from there."

Olivia nodded.

"Great it's going to take us about an hour to get there maybe more, depending on how bad they route is. I might just take the back ways to be safe; you know out in the boonies, there should be fewer zombies."

"Well there is no guarantee that we won't be bombarded by those bastards. Just cause it's in the Boonies don't mean there won't be zombies. In fact every bit of zombie culture tells us that there will be."Tyler said. "I mean every zombie flick I've ever seen, the country always has terrible zombie infestation."

"Right cause that makes a lot of sense, less population means more zombies, yeah I totally get it." she snickered. "So when we get there first order of business should be searching the house, I don't want any surprise guests you know."

"Yeah agreed. Then I suppose we should barricade entrances, and then move supplies indoors." He paused. "This isn't my first shindig, you know"

Olivia chuckled, "of course forgive my impertinence."

_Oh that's better that's smart ass I know._ Tyler thought. _I hope she doesn't lose that._ "How much longer till we get there?"

"About a half hour, hopefully."

"Ok well I'm going to go inform our companions, Shit! We never bothered to ask them their names."

"Oh yes how terribly rude of me I completely forgot my manners. How appalling."

"You're such an ass." He said has he made to get out of his seat, but was thrown back into it, as she swerved the car, perhaps a little more then necessary. He gave her a wounded look, and she just smiled innocently at him.

"What?" She smirked.

Tyler just laughed and punched her playfully on the arm. He made his way to the back of the van to sit beside their companions. "So I'm sure you heard part of our conversation, and since we can't very well keep calling each other 'hey you', my name his Tyler, and that's Olivia, and you are?"

"Charles." The man said.

"Jane." The woman said softly.

"Well Jane, Charles, because we haven't heard any news from the military, we have to find a safe place to hole up for a while, so we can regroup, and come up with a solid plan. Olivia has a place in mind, it's a farmhouse that her friends own, its out in the country and from what it sounds like will be a good place to bunker down. When we get there, we have to clear the house then spend the rest of the day barricading it and making it "zombie resistant". "

Charles nodded, "sure thing." Jane just sat there. _She hasn't said much, since we found her, almost catatonic. Although it looks like Charles has taken to her. I hope that he doesn't get too attached to her and then has to shoot her. God morbid much? Come on man pay attention to the task at hand._

"So anyway I just wanted to let you know what was going on, we should be there in a half hour." Tyler said before moving back to his seat in the front. He rested his head on the window staring out at the overturned cars and the random zombies who were gnawing away at each other. _God that makes me sick. Please don't let me change like that. _His thoughts went back to the man Olivia had shot in the hospital, his pallor had already started to change, and he had started rocking unconsciously. Tyler shuddered when he remembered the way his hands had clawed at the wound on his arm, worsening it, the almost ravenous look starting to creep into his eyes. _I meant it when I said I hope she would do the same for me. _He shivered a little. "I could use a smoke, you have any."

She grinned at him, "yeah I realized when you were making the introductions" she smirked "that I had my emergency pack in the glove box."

"God you are a life saver. Want me to light you one too?"

"Sure." Tyler opened the glove box to find not one but 3 pack of Camels wides. "Wow, you are prepared."

"Shut up I chain smoke when I stress, and the very nature of emergency is stress."

"Teasing, defensive much?" Tyler opened a pack pulled out two lit and handed her one. They smoked the rest in silence, the occasional sharp jerk, to avoid a car or crew of zombies. It wasn't much longer till they turned into the drive of the farm. There was a banged up car parked out front. He heard a sharp intake of breath come from the driver seat.

"What's up?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't want to get my hopes up, but that's my friend Vi's car."

Tyler nodded; he hoped that it was her friend and that they wouldn't have to fight someone for use of the house. Or even worse that her friend was infected and she would have to kill her. _I don't know if she could survive that._

"We still do this as planned. We clear the house first." She said. Tyler only stared. _Damn she is one tough broad. Remind me never to piss her off._ She threw the car into park and grabbed her handguns, and bat. Tyler tossed her shotgun, while he gathered his M16 and opened his door. The back slid open and Charles and Jane jumped out. They made their way to the wrought iron door. It was unlocked. Olivia gently pulled the door open, and softly made her way inside. They moved quietly through the downstairs, checking the rooms, just when they were about to check the upstairs they could hear movement from above them. Tyler felt himself holding his breath as they moved silently up the stairs, pausing at every sound. The first room, empty, just the last door, Tyler could hear movement behind the door. He gently pushed the door open, Olivia right behind him. They moved inside the door, when they heard movement coming from the left side of the room, then a quiet,

"I hope Olivia makes it here. She should have already gotten here." It was a woman's voice, and apparently Olivia recognized it because as soon as she heard it she straightened up and said,

"Well you would be late to if you had to go scavenging for supplies."

This was greeted with a whoop of elation as he saw two people; a man and a woman come belting around the corner to bring her into a hug.

"Dude what took you, and who are these people." The man said.

"Dude I told you supplies, they're down in the van, and this is Tyler, Charles, and Jane, We have been traveling together." She paused scanning the others faces. "Where is everybody else?"

The woman looked down at her feet, "we lost them early. Jessica got pulled down by a group of them, while we were trying to escape the apartment complex. And we lost Erin not long after in the parking lot. She had gotten bitten, she waited for us to get to the car before, she said goodbye, and shot herself." She said sadly. Olivia looked sad for a moment.

"Oh."

"Yeah." There was a stretch of silence, before the man spoke up.

"As much as it sucks, we can't dwell right now." Olivia and the woman nodded. "so we need to get this place barricaded, I spotted some metal sheeting and drywall in the garage that we can use to cover windows, till we get the chance to get out to the hanger and salvage what we can from there, oh and by the way, I'm Carver and this is Vi. And now that introductions are out of the way I suggest we get to work." Carver said. There was a general murmur of assent, and they spent the rest of the day boarding up the house the best they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey all There have been some changes to this story it has gone through a bit of a rewrite, it's never quite good enough in my head so some things have been changed. The character of Kelsey is now Olivia, and there will be more drama down they way. please bear with me while at first it may not seem like im useing the valve universe I have just been trying to work it in. that being said, I do not own left 4 dead or its characters, only this group of survivors, that honor belongs to Valve. please review, constructive critisicim is always appreciated, it makes us better writers. and now without further blah from me, on to the story.**

**Immunity for some. **

They had been at the farmhouse for a day when they finally heard news if it could be called news from the military. Carver and Tyler had managed to find an old ham radio in the hanger on the property. They were sitting around the living room, the radio in the center of them, Carver was flipping through the channels looking for anything, and a bowl had been started and was being passed around as they all listened to the static. It was faint at first but eventually the sound came through.

_This is a message to all survivors. Survivors should head to evacuation points, in Denver, Colorado Springs and Fort Collins. Survivors should avoid contact with infected unless Immune. Quarantine is suggested for individuals who have come in contact with infected. Symptoms of infection should appear within minutes or can appear up to 12 hours later. Again all survivors should head for evacuation points in Denver, Colorado springs, and Fort Collins…_the message repeated, into the silence that now permeated the room. A chance for Immunity, so there was the slim hope that they could survive this. There was silence for a moment longer before Olivia stood up and left, a few moments later Tyler followed after her. He found her in the kitchen her arms braced against the counter. Tyler approached her quietly before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"What the fuck man… immunity, you mean he might not have turned. Fuck I shot him and he could have survived it." She said, her shoulders quaking slightly as she tried to repress the urge to cry, she hadn't for years she wasn't about to now.

"Hey, you don't know that, you made the right decision. He very well could have changed, he was already starting to show signs of infection, and you did what you had to do to survive. I already told you that I want you to do the same for me if I look like I'm not immune."

She sighed "You're probably right. It's just a bit of a shock to find out that we might be immune."

"Agreed, but let's worry about that later, we have a lot to do today you know, we found some supplies to make pipe bombs, and some Molotov cocktails. Plus I'm intrigued by this blood bomb idea that you and Carver were talking about. "

She nodded her head, and they went back into the main room. Tyler wasn't sure if she was okay but she was acting fine at the moment and as long as she didn't lose it when they really needed her, he was just going to let it go.

"So who's going out today to scavenge?" Violette asked as they came through the door.

"I will go out, Charles and Carver you want to come with me?" Olivia said, "Would you three set up a quarantine room, just in case, and work on the pipe bombs and Molotov's?" a collective nod.

"Sweet, we should smoke a bowl before we take off." Carver said

"Agreed," chimed in Tyler. _It's absurd I know it that we would bother with smoking but fuck man it's been a hell of a morning. _Tyler thought. The pipe made the rounds sure it was probably dumb to inebriate themselves before going out into a life threatening situation, the news of possible immunity had lifted every ones spirits. The atmosphere amongst them had changed and even though the threat of death was constant, there was now a silly inconsequential hope that the world wasn't completely fucked. And so they enjoyed the taste and the mellow smell of the smoke that permeated the air throughout the house. Olivia, Carver and Charles went out soon after that and the others set to work on the quarantine room and the explosives.

Tyler was sitting at the table with the steel pipes, and the black powder they had managed to find. He was gently putting them together, meticulously wiping out the threading of the caps to prevent friction caused ignition. Violette and Jane were turning a room on the bottom floor into a quarantine area. They had managed to move an old couch into it. Granted it was for quarantine, but somehow both of them silently agreed that if someone had to spend time in there they should have at least some comfort. Seeing as there wasn't much else for them to do with the area they went to help Tyler with the Molotov's, using the alcohol they had found in the house. Hopefully the others would find more supplies while they were out.

It wasn't long after they finished that the others got back. They had managed to find some more alcohol, some gasoline and a few propane tanks. It wasn't much but it would do if they were in a pinch. Olivia walked over to Tyler admiring his handiwork; she had a bag with her and a mischievous grin on her face.

"What's in the bag?" he asked

"Oh in here? Well I think I might have figured out the dispersal mechanism for the blood bombs."

"Oh? Please elaborate."

She grinned and fished out a glass. Tyler looked blankly at her.

"A glass bottle?"

"I know it's brilliant huh?"

"Not what I would have said but whatever floats your boat." He said. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Asshole. Sealing it is what's going to be the problem but since there's no need for a fuse and we just want to see if it will even work, I figure glass shatters easily almost like shrapnel if thrown from enough distance, and the blood therefore will coat more zombies."

"I hope this works, we don't even know if they will go after the ones covered in blood or if it will just make the ground slippery."

"Only one way to find out." She grinned.

"Would a bottle cap work?"

"Do we have any?"

"Funny you should ask." Tyler stood up and motioned for her to follow him he led her down the hallway to one of the bedrooms he opened the door and went inside. She followed him in, he closed the door, and lo and behold the back of the door was covered in bottle caps. Now that she got a look at the room it was obvious that it had belonged to a teenage boy at one point. Metal posters covered the walls.

Olivia turned to look at Tyler,

"Well what do you know, it's out lucky day." She smirked. They pulled a few off of the door and found some duct tape in one of the dresser drawers. They went back out to the table and grabbed a bag of blood and set up one.

"I have never seen a more elegant weapon, a beer bottle full of blood with duct tape wrapped around the top." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Shit you threw one of those at me I'd start running." He said a huge grin on his face. She grinned back.

"I'm going to go see what everyone else is doing." She said and left.

It was a few hours later, must have been around 5:00 in the evening when the shit decided to hit the fan. Everyone had taken a few minutes to gather in the main room and eat a little food. They hadn't been in there long when they heard a loud hacking cough coming from outside. Everyone froze at the sound.

"Is that a survivor you think?" Jane asked her voice breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Charles replied.

"We should go check it out." Tyler said and with that he had already grabbed his gun and was heading towards the door.

"Wait." Carver said as he grabbed Tyler by the arm. "We don't know what or who that is, we go in a group, and I'll come with."

"Me too." Said Olivia. They grabbed their guns and went to join Tyler at the door, he cautiously pushed it open. The coughing was louder but it sounded like it was coming from up high. They moved out of the doorway and started moving towards the sound. They were about Fifteen feet away from the door when they heard the coughing again, except this time the cough was accompanied by a slimy appendage like rope shooting towards Tyler. It snared him around the chest and started dragging him towards the hanger roof.

"Holy shit somebody shoot this thing!" he cried. Olivia and Carver went bolting after him following the rope to a zombie standing on the roof. It was pulling Tyler towards him, with what appeared to be its tongue. A few rounds struck the zombie in the head and it exploded into a cloud of green smoke. They rushed to Tyler who was pulling the lengths of slimy rope off, trying to regain his breath, they bent down to pick him up Olivia handed him his gun.

"What the fuck was that?" Olivia asked.

"No clue" said Carver "but we should get back inside before any more zombies show up. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."Tyler replied. They rushed back to the door; just before they reached it they heard the screaming wails of the infected.

"Fuck here we go." Carver said as they ran through the door slamming it shut behind them, Charles and Jane moving to barricade the door.

"Alright everyone up stairs, we will use the vantage point, if you hear coughing back up out of sight. We don't want anyone getting dragged outside." Olivia said. The next few moments were a flurry of activity as they prepared for the incoming onslaught. Violette and Olivia placed themselves at one window, Charles and Tyler at another and Carver and Jane at the last. It was Charles who saw them first.

"Holy shit there are a lot of them." He said quietly. It was as if the zombies were waiting for recognition before acting, because as soon as the words had left his mouth, the zombies began rushing forwards scrambling over one another to try to climb the walls to tear apart the survivors.

"Fire in the hole!" Carver called as he lit a pipe bomb the blinking light fading into the distance while some of the horde went chasing after it. It exploded and managed to take out some of the zombies. They were still shooting down at the oncoming zombies when Violette heard a faint growling noise from below them. She turned to ask Olivia if she had heard it to when all of a sudden a Zombie pounced on her friend, screaming and growling as its claws tore into her arms and chest.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Violette put two rounds into the back of it, knocking it off of her. It stumbled backwards into the room, and was taken down by Tyler who was rushing towards them.

"Can you get up?" he asked

Olivia looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine if I change you shoot me but right now we have to fight the rest of these assholes off." He nodded.

"Now would be the time to try the blood bomb." He said. She nodded in agreement. She grabbed the bottle and chucked it out the window; it shattered and managed to cover a couple of zombies with blood. A few moments of stumbling around and when they didn't react, Olivia cried in frustration.

"Oh come on it was a good theory!"

"Worry about it later!" Carver scolded. Since that was bunk they had to rely on making each shot count. As fortune would have it the only had to fight off a few more before the horde disappeared. When the last zombie fell so did Olivia, she had lost a quite a bit of blood and had pushed off help.

"I'll be fine, but you need to quarantine me for the rest of the night." She said Violette made to protest, but she shook her head. "No chances remember. If I turn I will only endanger you, so don't waste the medical supplies on me till morning, I can hold out till then it's only 8 hours away. How hard can it be." She grinned. But the pain she was in was obvious. Tyler bent down to carry her to the quarantine room.

"Tyler will you promise me that it's you that shoots me when I turn?" she asked

"You mean IF you turn, you might be immune."

She glared at him. "It's a big IF, please promise me."

He nodded. He pushed open the door and set her down on the couch.

"I'll be outside you call if you need anything." She just looked at him.

Tyler left closing the door behind him. He sat down with his back to the wall his head thumping against it. It was about an hour later when he heard his name through the wall.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was just wondering what you're going to miss most, you know pre- apocalypse?"

"That's kind of random." He said

"Humor me." Was the response.

"I don't know I haven't given it much thought. But I already miss the ability to bathe on a regular basis. What about you?"

"Traffic, I'll be the first to admit that I have serious road rage and people used to piss me off with their idiot driving skills. But I will miss it."

"Why if it used to piss you off?"

"Because it meant we weren't alone, and that even though the world is full of idiot drivers at least it's full of people not zombies."

Tyler was silent for a moment, "Wow of all the things to miss traffic. You really are nuts." He heard a weak chuckle,

"Yeah don't I know it? Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked but there was no response, he just heard a gentle thud.

"Shit. Olivia are you all right?" Olivia?" he pounded on the door, still no response. _Ah the hell with this I'm going in there if she changes I'll shoot her, but if she's still alive, she'll just have to forgive me for wasting the medical supplies on her._ He thought. He pushed the door open to find her on the floor. He moved over to her, her breathing was shallow, and she had passed out from blood loss.

"Okay shit Olivia can you hear me? Hang in there ok I'll be right back." He ran out of the room nearly colliding with Violette.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" he grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

"Stay with her I'm going to grab some supplies. Here is my gun in case she turns but I don't think she will. She would have already." Violette nodded and knelt next to her friend pulling her head into her lap. Tyler ran out of the room, and into the kitchen where all of their supplies where. He grabbed everything he could think of and a bottle of water, as he was leaving the kitchen he ran into Jane.

"Jane sorry but I need to get back to Olivia. I could use some help." She nodded and followed after him. He came through the door, handing Violette the medical supplies he took back his gun and moved to help her pull the jacket off of Olivia's body. She had lost a lot of blood but the cuts and gashes on her arms were shallow, not enough to cause major blood loss. Jane made her way cleaning out each gash on the arms while Violette followed stitching up the deeper ones and bandaging the smaller ones. She was still bleeding though. It was then they noticed the blood stain on the tank top she was wearing it was dark and thick. Violette gently pulled the shirt off and gasped. A huge gash ran diagonal across Olivia's chest, blood oozing from the wound. Tyler looked up at the sharp intake of breath. He was holding Olivia's head in his lap, he looked where Violette was looking and his gasp mirrored her own. _Why the fuck didn't she say she had been hurt so badly?_ He thought. _Goddamn stubborn sonuva bitch, she's going to die because of this._ He felt her body twitch as Violette cleaned out the wound and began the arduous task of stitching her up.

Tyler looked at Violette. "Why aren't you using any of the morphine?" she looked back at him,

"Because, she has lost a lot of blood and I am afraid that if I give her a pain killer or even a mild anesthetic she won't wake up." Tyler looked back down he brushed his fingers through Olivia's hair, he didn't know why he had gotten so attached to her in only a matter of a few days, but she had saved his skin enough times, and there was something about her that he couldn't figure out yet. And damn it if she was going to die and not let him figure it out. He looked back up at Violette who had finished sewing up the gash and was now bandaging it.

"And now we wait." She said.

"And now we wait…" he said.

The next hour was one of the longest of his life as they waited for her breathing to even out and the color to return to her overly pale face. When her breathing finally evened out the three of them let out a collective sigh of relief when it looked like she would make it .Jane silently made her way out of the room, a few minutes later Violette followed, saying something about the two of them getting some sleep. Tyler just nodded his head. He gently picked Olivia off the floor and moved her to the couch. He sat back down on the floor and leaned his head against the couch. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long night**

(Violette's POV.)

Violette left Tyler with Olivia and made her way to the room she was sharing with Carver. It had been a long day and an even longer night. She knew that the zombie apocalypse wasn't going to be a cakewalk but only three days in and she could feel the toll it was taking on her. She had seen two friends die and now might lose her closest friend because of damn super zombies. There wasn't much else she could do for her friend tonight, and she was about to fall asleep on her feet. She pushed the door open softly Carver was lying on the bed.

"Is Olivia going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed "she lost a lot of blood. Tyler is staying with her till she wakes up. I guess it's a good thing I worked in the medical field before this."

Carver snorted, "Yeah as an optometrist." She gave him a light shove.

"Jerk you're lucky I love you."

"Yeah I know it," he said "I love you too." He kissed her gently. "We should get some sleep; tomorrow will be another long day."

"Okay." She kissed him again and the two of them fell asleep.

(Jane POV.)

Jane made her way through the dark house towards Charles who was on watch. He glanced over at her as she silently sat next to him. She didn't talk much to anyone else but Charles, for some reason she felt comfortable around him, it might have been the fact that after their escape from the hospital he had comforted her in her terror. They didn't say much just sat there in comfortable silence, every once in a while they would here a solitary infected moaning. She would tense up, and Charles would shift to look out the window. Finally he broke the silence.

"So immunity uh? You think your brother made it out?"

She looked over at him, "…I don't know, I really hope so, I wish I hadn't lost track of him, he was all I had, you know. He rescued us from a bad situation. I was going to meet him when I got stranded in a tree no less by the hospital. I spent a night there waiting watching the zombies' mill around the base of the tree. I was shocked to see you guys at first, and when she shot that man in the hospital because he had been bitten I was convinced that I would never see my brother again. But now I don't know." She drifted off.

"I hope he made it out as well." He said.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

(Tyler's POV)

He wasn't sure what woke him up at first, his eyes popped open as he tried to locate the source of the disturbance. It took a few minutes to realize that it was a quiet moaning that woke him. He quickly stumbled backwards grasping for his gun preparing to shoot, when he heard it again. It was coming from Olivia. He moved closer to her, gun pointed at her. As he got closer he noticed she was still asleep, and was moaning and mumbling under her breath. He relaxed slightly since it appeared she was talking in her sleep. He gently nudged her hoping to wake her. She shifted slightly her breathing becoming erratic, sweat forming on her forehead. Tyler was becoming concerned maybe she was turning. _Or perhaps she is just in pain or maybe just having a nightmare. We can't go jumping to conclusions._ He shook her a little more aggressively,

"Olivia. Hey come on wake up." _Let me know your still you, please._ Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She said softly. "I thought I said to wait till morning to patch me up." Tyler snorted.

"Stubborn. You would have died if we hadn't. Violette and Jane patched you up. And don't even give me the 'I could have been infected bull.' You were talking to me one minute the next you were unconscious if you were going to turn you would have done it already."

She smiled weakly. "I guess, besides you're all completely hopeless without me anyway."

"Yeah we are." He chuckled, "So how are you feeling?"

"Well other then the searing pain across my chest I'm just fine."

"Glad to see you're still an asshole." He joked, "Do you need some water?"

"That would be fantastic." Tyler looked around the room spotting the bottle of water he had brought in earlier, he handed it to her.

"So I guess lady luck was on my side this time." She said.

"Your damn right she was, I thought you were going to die, and then I heard you mumbling in your sleep and moaning and I thought I would have to shoot you." As he said that her face paled a little.

"Hey are you okay?"

She shook her head, "Yeah I'll be fine, it was just a nightmare, plus I hurt everywhere. I really could use a smoke right now."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No it was just a dream." She said shortly, she made to stand up but her legs weren't up to the task and she fell back down.

"Hey now, hold up, where do you need to be so quickly?"

"I want a cigarette."

"I'll go get you one, stay here. As indestructible as you think you are you can't force your body to cooperate with you. You need to rest."

"I'm not an invalid." She grunted.

"Never said you were; now just chill and I'll be right back." He left the room it was still dark out Carver had taken over the watch and was sitting by the window, a cigarette hanging from his lips, the red coal abnormally bright in the surrounding darkness. Tyler went to the table grabbing a couple of cigarettes out of the pack.

"So she's alive then?"

"Yeah, and just as stubborn as ever."

Carver snorted, "Yeah that she is. Have you slept at all tonight?"

"A little."

"You should get some sleep; I can keep an ear open."

"I appreciate that, but I don't think so, I'll stay with her till she falls asleep again."

Carver shrugged, "suit yourself, but you need to rest as well. We have to go scavenge some more tomorrow."

Tyler nodded and went back towards the room. When he got back in he saw her propped up against the wall looking through the gap in the barricade.

"Got you a smoke," she turned and wordlessly accepted it. He lit both of them and the two stood in silence.

"Carver and I are going out scavenging in the morning." He said, after a few minutes.

She nodded, "okay I want to come with."

"Ha no way, you get the morning off." She made to argue but he interrupted. "Don't even try to convince me otherwise, you take the morning to rest so you can fight when we need you to." She glared at him, but didn't argue. They finished their cigarettes in silence and she made to walk back to the couch, but again her legs decided to disagree and she stumbled forwards, Tyler managed to catch her in time.

"And that's why you have the morning off." He smirked, "come on I'll help you to your room so you can get some sleep, and now that we know that you'll live I'll go grab you some pain killers." And before she could protest he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He set her down and went to go grab some pills for her when he returned she had passed out and was sleeping her gun on the dresser next to her. He smiled and set the pills and some water next to it, and went to go try to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tanks not just military**

(Olivia's POV)

_In the center I sit or rather the center as I see it. Nothing and everything surround me. No fear or emotion do I feel from the darkness that encompasses me. My whole world is this void of space. Do I try to escape or do I attempt to sort through the myriad of my thoughts and use the darkness as my ally. That's a thought, is the darkness my enemy or my ally? Or is it a neutral being? Is it a being? Or merely a degree of light that I perceive to my eyes? I can't tell my thoughts echo all around me some fading into obscurity others resounding through my head. "Get up Move!" They are shouting at me or rather they whisper in my ear, "Stay." It's no longer darkness but a noise that echoes through my ears and surrounds and envelops me. My thoughts once my own private sanctuary now bombards me and intensifies my unease. I am screaming, it's too intense; I cry and kick violently to halt the incessant noise. It only gets louder, a din that resounds in my ears._

Olivia flung the ragged blanket off, the light streaming through the crack in the barricade, to leave a sliver of bright light across her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just a dream." She said, "Why do I hurt everywhere?" she looked down at the bandages covering her arms and chest. "Oh yeah." she said as realization dawned on her as the events of the previous day and night came rushing back to her.

"You sure lucked out you know that lady? What if you had turned and killed everyone? What then huh?" she shook her head. "Enough, alright just keep moving forward." She looked around for her gun noticing the pain killers and water sitting next to it. She grinned Tyler must have left them for her. She didn't know why but the fact that he stayed with her through the night made her smile. _Perhaps the world isn't completely doomed._ She stood up trying to stretch the stiffness out of her muscles. She made her way to the main room Violette and Jane where making Molotov's at the table. Violette looked up when she heard Olivia enter the room.

"Hey glad to see you made it."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She grinned, "Are the others out scavenging?" she asked. Violette nodded.

"Yeah they left a few hours ago, Tyler insisted you get the morning off." Olivia laughed.

"So what can I help with till they get back?"

"Pipe bombs perhaps, they make me nervous and you always did like blowing stuff up."

"Yeah like that cake I accidently blew up, or the fact that I almost blew up the chemistry lab." Violette laughed.

"Yeah the professor looked like she was going to pass out."

Olivia burst out laughing at the memory, but stopped when her body protested. "Ow don't make me laugh." Violette chuckled.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have brought it up then."

"God smart ass." She said as she started work on the rest of the pipe bombs.

It was maybe an hour later when the guys got back, covered in vomit.

"Oh gross guys what the hell happened to you?" Violette asked pinching her nose trying to block out the smell.

"You'll never believe it but a zombie puked on us then when we shot it exploded covering us in more bile. And then to make it worse all of that bile attracted a horde of fucking zombies. And one of those damn cougher zombies caught Charles and dragged him off. We almost lost track of him but managed to free him, all of the supplies we scavenged we had to leave behind." Carver said.

"Did you guys get bit or anything?" Olivia asked.

"No we lucked out." Tyler said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore but I'll survive." She said.

"So now not only do we have regular zombies to worry about now we have special zombies as well." Charles said.

"Yeah we definitely can't let our guard down. We barely made it away from that horde earlier." Carver said.

"Well we should prepare for an attack then since it appears that the rules no longer apply." Olivia replied. Everyone silently agreed and grabbed what they could take to the upstairs. It wasn't long after when the moan of the infected could be heard.

"You all ready for some shit?" Carver asked.

"Ready as ever." Violette said, everyone braced themselves waiting for the inevitable, the infected wailing getting closer.

"Fire in the Hole!" Jane cried as she chucked a Molotov out the window into an oncoming group. A growling could be heard then a yelp as Olivia put a few rounds into its head.

"Not today you fucker!" she laughed maniacally.

"Hey it's one of those exploding guys!" Charles yelled. Carver put a couple rounds into it causing it to explode before it got close enough to do any damage. They continued fighting off the zombies until there was only a few left, when the ground started to shake.

"What the fuck is that?" Tyler asked perplexed.

"Holy shit." Jane whispered as she pointed out the window, an abnormally large zombie was running towards the house, it stopped suddenly to tear a huge rock out of the ground it hurled it towards the house, it missed thankfully, but the zombie kept charging towards them.

"We should leave the house it could destroy it, we need to try to fight it from the ground!" Olivia yelled. They ran down the stairs shoving the door open, the ground shaking even harder as the tank like zombie got closer.

"Concentrate your fire on him!" Carver yelled. They were spraying round after round into him but it still managed to get close enough to punch Tyler throwing him into the wall. He collapsed. It took a few more rounds and a shotgun blast to the face for the zombie to finally fall over.

"Guys I could use a hand over here." Tyler gasped weakly. Olivia ran over to him pulling him upright.

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked.

"I don't know my ribs might be broken, but I'm not bleeding." Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist and helped to move him into the house. She set him down on the couch and had him remove his shirt; giant purple bruises were already starting to form. She gently pressed her fingers along his ribs he winced when she pressed over the bottom two.

"Well nothing is broken but you defiantly are going to have some gnarly bruises."

Tyler winced, "yeah it could have been a lot worse. Fucking tank zombie."

"Yeah can't just have normal zombies have to have super fucked up nemesis style zombies."

He laughed, and then grimaced, "shit, don't make me laugh, that shit hurts."

Olivia chuckled, "yeah so now the two of us are the busted up ones. And you get to take the rest of night off."

"Yeah if we don't get attacked again." He said bitterly. "This isn't ever going to be easy is it?"

She shook her head. "'fraid not my friend." She patted him on the shoulder and made to leave.

"Where you going?"

"To get you painkillers, you're going to need them. Now relax for a bit, I'm taking first watch tonight."

"Wait a second, your taking watch, you can't be back to full health after the beating you took yesterday." Olivia smiled.

"I'm fine I got enough rest, plus you took good care of me so I'm returning the favor." She said and for reasons she couldn't figure out she gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead before she left.

Tyler sat in stunned silence before he lay down and tried to get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**It always gets worse before it gets better.**

The nights were long and the days even longer. They had been at the farmhouse five days now. They had become accustomed to fighting at least one super horde a day, more special infected had started appearing each bringing their own unique disastrous flavor to the situation. They discovered them while on scavenging expedition, Carver, Violette and Olivia had been searching a nearby abandoned house. It was massive, and sat alone surrounded by corn fields. Carver had gone to check the upstairs while Olivia had gone to check the basement. Violette had stayed on the main floor and was searching the kitchen, when she heard an insane cackle come from the front of the house. She gripped her gun tighter as she moved cautiously towards the door, before she even had time to acknowledge the flesh covered shape moving towards her it had leapt on her back and started jerking her towards the outside.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" She screamed hoping to gain the others attention, she wasn't sure where it was dragging her to but she didn't have to wait long before she felt it go limp and fall of her, she turned to look only to find carver out of breath with a crowbar in his hands the end dripping with blood.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, she nodded her head before he pulled her into a hug. His breath ghosting on her ear, "you scared me." He whispered, before releasing her. They turned to find Olivia coming out of the house both guns draw, the color gone from her face.

"Hey!" Carver barked. "What's up?" she shook her head quickly as if trying to erase the image of whatever it was that scared her.

"It's nothing, sorry."

"Alright we need to leave, another new zombie appeared," he paused, "did you hear that?" Olivia shook her head, "no." he turned to look at Violette, before he heard the growl again. This time he was sure he heard it only to see a gray bulk charging towards him. It impacted with him sending Violette flying backwards, and him being slammed into the ground its massive arm slamming and pummeling him into the dirt. He couldn't even scream it was crushing his lungs in its grip. The world was starting to go white before he felt it loosen and collapse in a heap next to him. He blinked trying to bring the world back into focus has he tried to bring enough air into his lungs, the colors coming back into focus. Violette and Olivia where leaning over him pulling him upright, the concern etched on both their faces.

"Do I look that bad?" He finally managed to ask. Olivia just shook her head smiling as she helped Violette pull him back to the van.

"Glad we decided to bring the van today." Olivia said.

"Agreed," said Violette as she slammed the back door, the car peeling out down the drive. They could hear the wail of the infected building as they sped away from the house. Olivia could see them in her rearview.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" she said looking back to see nods of agreement from the back. It took about 10 minutes to get back to their farmhouse, going 90 along the deserted country roads. The car slid to a stop in front of the house, Olivia jumped out to help Violette get Carver inside. They slammed the door behind them to find Tyler and running towards them. He slid to a halt gasping,

" Another new zombie, this one spits acid!" he gasped out, "we were cleaning the bodies up from around the house, when a gnarly looking zombie broad spit, I'm not kidding you acid goo at our feet, we managed to move before it did too much damage and take the zombie out, but it's another thing we have to worry about."

"Great." Sighed Carver, "we found two more new zombies, one that will grab you and pull you away from the rest and another that charges you and pummels you, I happened to be so lucky as to experience the later, while Violette got to experience the other. We didn't get bit but my ribs are defiantly bruised, and I might be concussed."

"We had a horde following us when we left so that may become an issue here in a bit." Olivia said, as she handed Carver a bottle of pills. They had just enough time before they heard the distinctive wailing to take positions on the second floor. It started like the rest, a wave of zombies then a few new infected, warnings being called out fast enough to avoid any real damage. Until a spitter zombie managed to get burning acid in one of the windows, causing them to have to back up as zombies poured through the open windows, only to fall in a hail of gunfire, the few who got close enough were greeted with a baseball bat and an axe. As soon as the spit dried enough the resumed their places, to fight of the rest of the horde the dead piling up below them, when the last zombie fell they took a few minutes to chuck the corpses that had made it inside back out to the ground below, the bodies landing with wet sounding thuds. They quickly boarded the windows again and went back downstairs to regain their breath. Olivia lit a cigarette and leaned against the counter, she wordlessly handed her pack to Tyler who fished one out and lit it, joining her in silence as the smoke filled their lungs.

"It always gets harder doesn't it?" Tyler asked breaking the silence.

"I have a feeling we haven't even begun to see the worst of it." Olivia replied grimly.

With that she put her dying cigarette out and lit another.

"This farmhouse will only suffice as a safe place for a while, eventually we will have to leave." She said. Tyler nodded in agreement, they would have to leave eventually but for now they could enjoy the relative stability it offered them. It was silent a bit longer before she broke the silence again.

"How are your ribs doing?"

Tyler shrugged, "sore but I'll survive, your injuries are…"

"Not infected fortunately, I changed the bandages on them; I will have some brutal looking scars from them." She said grinning at the last part.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked genuinely perplexed.

"Always wanted a cool scar story."

"You are appalling." She laughed at that.

"I thought you already knew that I was a terrible person."

"You're not a terrible person, just one of the strangest I have ever met." He laughed.

"It's why you keep me around huh?"

Tyler grinned and shook his head. "You're ridiculous." He put his cigarette out and went to leave, but something made him stay with her in silence in the kitchen, her hands shaking slightly he almost didn't notice it. Taking it for lingering adrenaline he didn't say anything.

"I'm taking first watch," she said "come relive me in a four hours." He nodded and went to get some rest.

**A/N**

**I genuinly dislike this chapter it's filler really, and needed to be written, but i am not a big fan of it. things are going to start getting better between Tyler and Olivia in the next couple chapters I have been trying to work everyone in I know I am neglecting the characters of charels and Jane but i'm not sure what I want from them. Again reviews are awesome they make us better writers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**There aint no rest for the wicked**

(Olivia's POV)

After Tyler relived Olivia on watch she tried to get some sleep but every time she had really tried recently she had been plagued by nightmares and hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Most of them were vague enough she couldn't remember them; she would just wake with fear coursing through her, a scream always ready to leave her throat. _This is ridiculous, _she growled as she shifted once more on the bed._ Fucking frustrating can't get any goddamn sleep. It's too familiar I thought we were done with our insomniac days. done with the Three in the morning wide awake bull. I used to clean the house when I couldn't sleep or go to the 24 hour Wal-Mart and walk around, can't do that anymore now I just have to get what sleep I can even if it is tainted by nightmares. _She rolled over burying her face into the mattress; she lay there for a bit longer before her eyes slid closed.

(Tyler's POV)

Charles came to relive Tyler around 2 in the morning; he thanked him silently, making his way to pass out on the couch in the quarantine room. As he was passing Olivia's door he heard quiet mumbling, then a distinctive "No get off…Get off me… please… stop." Her cries becoming more distressing till the final soft "stop." He pushed her door open, to find Olivia thrashing about on her bed, her face contorted from fear, small whimpers escaping her lips. He moved over to sit next to her; he shook her shoulder gently hoping to pull her out of her dream. Her eyes popped open at the contact wildly looking about trying to recognize her surroundings, till they fell on Tyler and recognition dawned on her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, her face turning red, embarrassed for letting him see her so vulnerable.

"Hey now, its fine you want to talk about it." She shook her head.

"Ok I'm going to try to get some sleep then," he said and made to leave.

"Stay… please." It was quiet he wasn't sure he had heard it at first but when he turned to face her hand had grabbed his arm, fear still imprinted on her face. He sat back down, and they sat in silence till she spoke.

_(Olivia's POV_)

She wasn't sure why she asked him to stay, but his presence was helping to calm her down. _He deserves an answer._ She thought._ Shush! __Now is not the time. _She thought back, _Oh and when would be a good time, when your screaming from the nightmares brings a horde and you kill everyone because you're too damn stubborn to ask for help from one of the only decent human beings you have ever met, oh and the fact that he has already shown you he's got your back. He deserves to at least know that you are having them constantly._ She sat there quietly for a few more minutes trying to gather the courage to tell him her nightmare, it was an old one that had been a constant companion before, but now it had a new element, and all of the old fear she had learned to deal with came up again.

"…It's always dark when it starts." She said quietly. Tyler looked over at her, he looked like he wanted to say something but he kept silent as she continued.

"It's dark and it's heavy, I can smell wet earth, and it starts to lighten up, these purple flowers come into focus next, I can feel the ground below me, and the sky is perfectly blue now, I can feel a body next to me, It's a comfortable presence, familiar. Then all of the sudden it's not comforting anymore, and it's above me, it menacing and heavy. Please get off me. But it never does it just pushes down harder; it's too close, get off, please. I can't breathe my heart is pounding, I don't want this. Stop. Please. Then it's dark everywhere. I'm surrounded, its light again I'm in a basement, there are toys everywhere, and a small girl in a sundress is sitting on the floor, her parents lie on the floor like piles of crumpled laundry. I move closer she turns her eyes darkening with rage as she moves to attack me. I can't respond, she leaps on me and bites Get off! I scream but no one hears. I'm going to die…" She trailed off. "You woke me up after that, I can't remember anything else."

Tyler moves closer to her on the bed pulling her into his arms. She stiffens at first then relaxes.

"How often do you have the nightmares?" he asks after a moment.

"All the time, the zombie part I actually kind of expected to have nightmares about, I mean that's pretty reasonable, the first part of the dream used to come by itself and it is a reoccurring dream that has happened all the time for about 10 years now." She paused; she wasn't sure what else to tell him, _the dream isn't enough to figure it out. Do you tell him that it is a repressed memory that you refuse to acknowledge or just let him assume it's something else. _She was quiet for a bit until Tyler broke the silence.

"Sounds like a repressed memory." He said. Olivia froze.

"Hey psych major remember" he soothed her hair "you don't have to tell me, I understand that some things are better left buried." She relaxed against him; she could hear his heart beat steadying her own, as she fought the urge to run. They sat in silence a bit longer before a huge yawn split Tyler's face. Olivia pulled herself away from him abruptly.

"I'm sorry I feel like a jackass, you need to get some sleep."

Tyler just looked at her, "will you be all right." Olivia hesitated._ Will we or will the nightmares just come back? _She didn't have an answer, but he must have taken her hesitation for a no, making the decision for the both of them, because he lay down on the bed pulling her down beside him bringing her into his chest. They lay like that for a while before they both drifted to sleep.

**A/N **

**Sorry this is so short but I have been swamped with class work, so yeah. Im not sure how i feel about this chapter since it's mostly true, except for the obvious zombie addition. It was something i needed to write regardless so. yes again review appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not your everyday zombie apocalypse**

Tyler woke up to a knock on the door. He went to sit up but found his way was blocked. He glanced down and memories of the previous evening came sprinting to the forefront. _Oh yeah_, he thought as he looked down at the warm body draped over his chest. Tyler could feel a blush rising on his cheeks as he watched Olivia pull herself out of slumber. She looked so vulnerable, especially in comparison with the fear and anxiety that were so prevalent on her features the night before. _It's a good thing she is actually pretty easy to read. As much as she tries to be aloof and shut off. She is just as scared as the rest of us just trying to put on a brave front. She looked so lost last night, and alone. _Tyler heard a slight cough as the door was pushed open, to reveal Violette on the other side. He tried to straighten, and make the position look less damning, but the more he struggled the worse it looked, and Violette shook her head, a slight smile gracing her features.

"Don't look so guilty," she chuckled, " I came to inform you that Carver, Jane and myself are going to see if we can find some ammunition since we are all running low. Charles is on watch for the time being but don't lounge about to long." She looked over at Olivia who still was in a state of half awake. "I'm glad she got some sleep. Don't hurt her or I will feed you to the zombies myself." She said with a hint of acidity before she turned to leave.

Tyler looked back down to find that Olivia was now fully conscious and watching.

"Yeah she's kind of insane." she said groggily. "How did you sleep?"

Tyler smiled, "I slept great believe it or not. And it's not like any of us will walk out of this sane."

"Ah indeed, but she and I were crazy to begin with." She joked, as she pushed herself upwards. She flipped herself out of the bed arching her back into a stretch, Tyler couldn't help but stare, She was quiet beautiful, her lean frame silhouetted in the faint light. Her short hair adorably tossed from sleep. _Knock it off man. What happens when you get attached and something happens? He _shushed himself. _Yeah and what if I don't act on whatever this is and something happens. No regrets._ Olivia was watching him again as he sat there. Tyler's face reddened as soon as he noticed. She mealy shrugged and resumed her quest for her shoes and jacket. She looked around a few more seconds before locating them; she pulled her jacket on, and sat back down on the bed to pull her boots on. As soon as she was dressed she turned to find Tyler still sitting there in silence.

"Hey you in there." She said waving her hand in front of his face. Tyler looked up, blushing again.

"Sorry I was miles away." He said.

"It's been a funny sort of day." she replied before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He demanded she shook her head still chuckling.

"Even in the apocalypse I still quote movies. Like it's going to matter." She chuckled, "Although that was an inappropriate thing to quote."

"What is it from?" he asked.

"It's from Shawn of the dead, when his mom is about to die, but right before she dies, she says, 'It's been a funny sort of day.' It's terrible I know but I couldn't help myself."

Tyler just shook his head in amusement. "Ah I see." He glanced around noticing his shoes by the end of the bed he bent over and grabbed them pulling them on. He looked back up to see Olivia strapping her weapons onto her back.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Well there are all those bodies surrounding the house, and even though they are zombies, we can't just leave them there. We don't know if they remain there if they will attract more or if their presence is screening us from more coming."

"So what's the plan then?"

"Well I saw a couple wheelbarrows by the hanger, and as gross as it will be, we should use those to gather all of them into a pile away from the house."

Tyler nodded in agreement and went to join her at the door, they quickly informed Charles of their plan and the three of them worked for the next three or four hours unhindered and ignored piling the bodies of the infected. They had managed to clear all of the corpses away from the house and gotten them to a growing pile out in the field, when the van came skidding to a halt in the drive, Carver and Violette pulled a limp Jane out of the back. They all ran towards them, Charles getting to them first.

"What happened?" he asked concern written across his features.

"One of those smoker guys snagged her and pulled her out of sight, when we caught up she was constricted and surrounded by zombies. We freed her and she was able to help us fight our way out but as soon as we got back to the car she passed out. We need to quarantine her immediately since she was bitten." Carver explained. They helped get Jane inside, Violette and Charles quickly bandaging the more severe wounds before leaving. Charles planted himself outside the door, saying something about waiting for her to wake up. The others went back out into the main room, to discuss their options.

"First thing, did you guys find ammunition?" Tyler asked.

Violette nodded, "Yeah there is a small town not far from here with a practically untouched weapons store, we were loading the duffels we found in the house with ammo, and were on our way to the car when she got snagged."

"Okay, so at least that's not a pressing issue at the moment then." Olivia said.

"But I don't think we should stay here much longer, I don't know if heading to an evacuation point is a good idea either though. We don't know if they will even still exist, if the military hasn't been overrun themselves." Carver grimly pointed out. "This house won't stand up to much more of an assault, especially if we come in contact with another Tank, and while the stability is welcome, it will just allow us to become complacent, and that's when shit tends to happen."

"What do we do if one of us gets bit while we are traveling, quarantine will become impossible?" Tyler replied. "I don't know about you but that is going to put pressure on everyone else."

"So what are you suggesting we stay here till we till we know we are all immune." Carver snapped. "Sit around and wait for each one of us to get bit to see if we will turn or not. Or I know how about we just capture one of them and have everyone get bit it will save us all the trouble!"

Tyler wanted to shout at him, "I don't know but what choice do we have if we are on the road and it happens, lock them in the van until we are sure." He scoffed, "somehow that doesn't seem to be very rational."

Carver bristled, "And what about this whole situation is normal and rational?"

"Guys we can't decide on anything until Jane's out of quarantine. I agree we can't stay here forever, but we need to at least make a group decision." Violette said stepping in. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Let's be democratic about this, weigh out the options and make a rational decision, or else we are just one step away from being like those fuckers outside."

"For now let's sort the ammo out and prepare for a horde." Violette suggested. Carver and Tyler nodded their agreement and each grabbed a duffle bag and went to separate ends of the room. Violette and Olivia glanced at each other, _ridiculous, _Olivia rolled her eyesbarely able to control the laughter that wanted to escape even considering the situation at the almost cave man like posturing that occurred briefly. Violette went over to help Carver, and Olivia went to help Tyler. When she knelt next to him, he was angrily sorting out the ammo; she gently put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her some of the frustration draining from his face. They continued to sort in silence till they reached the bottom of the bag only to discover a couple of cartons of Turkish royals.

"Oh shit man, Royals, old school man." Olivia gasped, before looking over at Carver and Violette and shaking her head in thanks. She turned back to Tyler who had opened the carton to pull out a pack, ripping off the cellophane wrapping to pull out a couple, handing her one and lighting them both. He grabbed another pack and chucked it in Carver's direction, in an attempt to lessen the tension amongst the two of them. It wasn't like he disagreed with him; it was just how callous he had been about the whole matter. Tyler looked back over at Olivia, who had a slight pleased smile on her face, her eyes closed as she enjoyed her cigarette. Tyler leaned back against the wall with her, and the two spent the next few hours in comfortable silence, smoking a bowl and a few more cigarettes until they heard a quiet sobbing from the other side of the house, it steadily got louder as they approached the quarantine room. Charles was knocking on the door.

"Jane." He said softly, "Are you okay?" When there was no reply other than the incessant sobbing, he gently pushed the door open. The room was dark except for the light pouring in from the open door. The crying got louder as Charles approached the prone form on the floor. As he got closer the crying stopped only to be replaced with a warning growl.

"Charles…" Olivia said in warning, he looked back at her before moving next to Jane, he gently put his hands on her shoulders. As soon as he made contact with her body, her head snapped up, her eyes red, and her pallor completely ashen. A loud growl escaping her lips before she lunged on Charles pinning him to the ground her hands tearing into his flesh. Olivia and Tyler turned and ran to where they had left their guns, coming to a skidding halt outside the door, to find Charles lying limp on the floor Jane still ripping away at his body. Olivia got behind Jane positioning her shotgun at the base of her head.

"I'm sorry, "she said as she pulled the trigger, the point blank range of her shotgun blast halting Jane's attack, she expelled two more rounds into her head, finally causing her body to go limp and fall over Charles form. They quickly pushed her body of off him only to find that he was dead. There was silence for a moment before Olivia straightened and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked. She looked back at him, her face completely devoid of emotion.

"I am going to grab a blanket to wrap their bodies in till we can give them a semi proper burial." She said as she walked away. When she returned they gently wrapped the two in the sheet, before carrying them outside. Violette came out of the garage a few shovels in hand. The four of them set to digging a shallow grave to lay their companions in the ground.

"Do we say something?" Tyler said into the quiet.

Violette looked up, "there is nothing to say." They stood in silence for a few moments before covering the bodies. It was almost cliché when the skies darkened and thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. As if it was mourning for the loss humanity had suffered in the past week. The four of them went back into the house, immediately going for the cigarettes, and the pipe. They sat in silence smoking, their guns never far from their sides. As all of them felt the guilt of not being able to save Charles from being ripped apart. The rain started at first a light drizzle then it turned into a downpour, beating against the roof. After a few minutes Carver and Violette left to go take the watch upstairs, leaving Tyler and Olivia alone. Olivia shifted so that she was leaning against Tyler her head pillowed on his chest, he gently wrapped his arm around her and the two of them sat staring into the darkness.

After a while Olivia released a shaky sigh, before the tears she had been holding back since the beginning of this whole unfortunate adventure began, released. Tyler held her closer as he let her cry. When her shaking and tears subsided, she looked at him perhaps to say something, but nothing came out. Tyler sensing what was left unspoken gently brought her face to his planting a soft kiss on her lips. He went to pull back when she didn't respond, but his face was brought back to hers as she kissed him back fiercely. It was full of want and need, lust, but also loss, and pain underlying. Even in such a vulnerable situation she still battled for dominance her tongue battling with his. Not to be outdone Tyler was equally aggressive, pulling on her bottom lip nibbling gently earning soft little moans from her. They finally broke for air, Olivia standing up first to grab his hand and pulled him towards her room.

As soon as they were through the door, and it had closed behind them, she pulled him towards her bringing him into another burning kiss. Tyler responded by pushing her backwards till she hit the bed. His body covering hers, his hands began to roam, softly trailing over her breasts her nipples peaking underneath the fabric. She arched upwards into his touch a small moan escaping her lips, her hands immediately trailing down his chest feeling the muscles twitching under her touch. She continued to trail downwards till they came in contact with the growing bulge. Tyler hissed at the contact and ground his hips down.

"Too… many… clothes." Olivia gasped out wanting desperately to feel him against her to reaffirm that the world wasn't complete shit, and something good and beautiful still could exist. Tyler growled his agreement, and proceeded to rip his shirt off. Olivia pulled her jacket and her shirt off, before pulling Tyler in for another kiss. His hands moved down to unbutton her jeans and pull them off she lifted her hips to ease the task. While her fingers fumbled numbly with the button on his jeans. Tyler straightened and kicked his legs out of the constraining fabric. Olivia stood up sliding her underwear down her legs, and simultaneously unhooking her bra. When she straightens she is completely bare before him, the scar across her chest beginning to scab over. She looked at Tyler whose ribs were still a mottled yellowish blue.

"Quiet the pair we make." She mumbled earning a small chuckle from him. He had slipped out of his boxers and was staring at her, the need and lust radiating from him, burning her from across the small distance. Before she had a chance to cover up, Tyler brought her back into a kiss, soft this time, before he put her back down on the bed. He kissed his way down her neck before sucking on her nipple while his right hand played with the other. She arched upwards into his touch. It was maddening. She let out a pleased moan as he bit down. He stopped and looked up at her. Olivia's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, she let out another throaty moan as he gently bit down again.

Olivia was a patient person but now was not the time for slow, she wanted him now. Growling in slight frustration she brought his head back up to hers and kissed him hard, biting down on his lip, before releasing it.

"I need you now." She growled. Tyler kissed her back gently biting her lip before he thrust into her in one stroke. Olivia gasped at the sudden intrusion, but quickly recovered and ground her hips upward pushing him further into her. Taking the hint Tyler began to thrust hard and deep, making her whimper in pleasure. He maintained a steady pace every time angling himself deeper and every thrust was as powerful as before. Olivia making soft moans and whimpers every time, her hips meeting his. It was hot and tight and Tyler felt himself start to speed up.

"Faster… please." Olivia gasped. Tyler brought his hand down making small circles on her clit as he continued to pound into her. It wasn't long before she came with a whimper, her walls clenching around him, a few more thrusst before Tyler to felt the coil snap cumming inside her. He gently pulled himself out, flipping onto his side and bringing her into his chest, they laid there for a while before they both passed out.

**A/N **So i decide to take this story to the semi romantic route, and yes i feel no shame for killing off two of the characters. but if you want to tell me off for doing so, leave a review. or if you like it review. anyway thanks for bearing with me.


End file.
